Latria
by Misila
Summary: No era extraño que Momotarou tuviese animales de encanto particular en su habitación, pero en esa ocasión se había pasado. Y lo sabía.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Latria<em>**

o—o

Haruka apenas tuvo tiempo para indignarse cuando el diminuto hábitat encerrado en el poco espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y el de Rin, hecho de respiraciones entrecortadas, el agua que seguía cayendo sobre ellos y la risa que de vez en cuando abandonaba los labios del joven, fue interrumpido con la entrada de alguien que probablemente desconocía la utilidad de caminar en lugar de correr y no parecía ser consciente del riesgo de resbalarse en el suelo mojado y abrirse la cabeza.

Rin fue más elocuente que él. Haruka lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja mientras observaba al recién llegado, el pelirrojo entusiasta que, para tranquilidad de Rin, había dejado de intentar impresionar a Gou al terminar el verano. El chico se acercó a una de las esquinas de la ducha y se agachó, observando lo que si Haruka no se equivocaba se trataba de las juntas entre las baldosas, aparentemente indiferente a la situación ligeramente incómoda en la que acababa de encontrar al capitán del equipo de natación y su novio.

—Momo —el fastidio en Rin no necesitó más de diez segundos para llegar al punto en que no podía reprimirlo. Que Momotarou sólo reaccionara haciendo un gesto vago con la mano, como indicándole que se callara, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a otro rincón sin levantar la mirada, no contribuyó a mejorar el humor del joven—. Qué-haces-aquí. Hemos terminado hace media hora.

El muchacho alzó la vista del suelo. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono parecido a las de Rin cuando, por fin, se percató de que había interrumpido algo.

—Oh… Eh… Yo… —Haruka se preguntó si tartamudear durante varios segundos era un requisito indispensable para ser aceptado en Samezuka. Primero Rin y ahora también Momotarou—. Lo siento, pero estaba buscando a _Latria_ —explicó.

—¿_Latria_? —repitió Rin, con una voz temblorosa que indicaba que estaba llegando al límite de su ya de por sí atrofiada paciencia.

Momotarou asintió, su rostro iluminándose de nuevo.

—Es un terídido —explicó.

O al menos creyó explicarlo. La mente de Haruka voló hacia sus apuntes de biología. La palabra había activado un mecanismo que encendió una diminuta llama de aprensión en él, aunque no logró comprender el motivo.

Rin tomó aire, tratando de renovar su paciencia.

—Pues aquí no está —declaró—. Puedes pedirle a Ai que te ayude a buscarla.

Momotarou negó con la cabeza.

—A Nitori-sempai no le gusta —murmuró, en voz tan baja que el agua de la ducha, que seguía cayendo, impasible, sobre Haruka, casi ahogó sus palabras—. Si la veis…

—Sí, sí, te avisaremos —Rin señaló hacia la salida con una mano—. Ahora vete.

El chico asintió, nuevamente avergonzado.

—Siento haber interrumpido. Estabais ocupados… —el gruñido de Rin alarmó incluso a Haruka—. ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya me voy!

La puerta apenas se había cerrado cuando Haruka volvía a estar atrapado entre la pared de la ducha y Rin. Sin embargo, algo seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza.

—Eh, Rin —empujó al joven un poco para obligarlo a escuchar—. ¿Sabes lo que es un terídido?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente algún escarabajo; a Momo le gustan los bichos.

—Creo que en clase dijeron… —pero Rin no le permitió continuar. Haruka sólo intentó seguir hablando durante unos segundos; después de comprobar que Rin había vuelto a arrebatarle la capacidad de enunciar oraciones coherentes, decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

Si se acordaba.

o—o

A la hora de la cena, Momotarou Mikoshiba paseaba por el comedor de la escuela, deteniéndose junto a papeleras, mirando bajo mesas y sillas y con una expresión de preocupación más intensa de lo que lo había sido cuando horas antes había entrado en las duchas de la piscina.

—¿Aún no la ha encontrado? —preguntó Aiichiro con ligero interés, sentado a la mesa con Rin y Sousuke.

Rin prefería no seguir con la mirada a Momotarou. Pese a que a esas alturas prácticamente todo el alumnado sabía de su relación con Haruka, no le apetecía volver a ser la comidilla de toda la escuela durante una semana por la indiscreción de su amigo; aunque Rin dudaba que el muchacho fuese capaz de actuar con maldad, sabía que tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de pájaros (y ranas, y lombrices, y estrellas de mar) para su propio bien.

—¿Se puede saber qué come ese niño? —masculló Sousuke, exasperado, después de observar el recorrido errático de Momotarou durante varios minutos.

—Está buscando a una de sus mascotas —aclaró Rin, metiéndose un pedazo de carne en la boca—. Letonia, o algo así.

—Se llama _Latria_ —lo corrigió Aiichiro en voz baja.

—Pues espero que se canse para la hora de dormir —murmuró Sousuke.

No fue necesario esperar tanto. Cuando Rin estaba terminándose el postre, Momotarou fue a por su cena y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de sus compañeros de relevo, al lado de Aiichiro. Observaba la comida como si la sola idea de meterse algo en la boca le produjese náuseas.

—Ya aparecerá —intentó consolarlo Aiichiro, pero Momotarou negó con la cabeza, rechazando sus palabras de ánimo.

—Tengo que encontrarla o habrá problemas —dijo.

—Si se ha ido a algún lado, probablemente se trate de los jardines —intervino Sousuke, que había terminado de comer hacía varios minutos y estaba cómodamente recostado en su silla—. Si tanta ilusión te hace, mañana te ayudaré a buscarla.

Sorprendentemente, el rostro de Momotarou no se iluminó. El joven sólo asintió secamente, pero al menos se animó a cenar un poco.

o—o

Momotarou empezaba a sentirse físicamente enfermo.

No importaba cuántas veces Rin, Sousuke o Aiichirou le dijesen que _Latria_ aparecería; porque precisamente prefería que no lo hiciera, que se esfumase y no volviese a saber nada de ella, que a ojos del resto del mundo fuese como si nunca la hubiera tenido. Porque, de lo contrario, estaría metido en un lío más grande que él.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, restregando el cepillo con sus encías con tanta energía que no tardó en hacerse sangre, escuchaba a Aiichiro caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, probablemente preparando sus cosas para el día siguiente. Generalmente, el dormitorio que compartían era un completo desastre, pero no habían pasado ni tres días desde el último ataque de furia de Rin y estaban tratando de mantenerla ordenada todo el tiempo posible.

Momotarou escupió la pasta en el lavabo, se enjuagó la boca y se secó el agua que quedaba alrededor de sus labios. Intentó sonreírle a su reflejo, pero la mueca distorsionada por la preocupación y el remordimiento se vio quebrada cuando escuchó un grito alarmado.

—¡MOMO-KUN!

El muchacho salió corriendo del baño, preguntándose qué había hecho esta vez. Descubrió a Aiichiro prácticamente subido en la silla de su escritorio, mirando hacia su cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par de terror.

Momotarou no pudo reprimir un grito de júbilo, y la aprensión que lo había tenido apagado durante toda la tarde se esfumó en cuestión de segundos al descubrir lo que su compañero encontraba tan terrorífico.

—¡_Latria_!

Con cautela, se acercó a la cama, observando a la pequeña araña caminar entre las sábanas a medio deshacer de las que Aiichiro había huido. Suspiró, aliviado. Ahora sólo tenía que guardarla en su caja, soltarla en algún lugar donde no molestar a nadie y…

—Momo-kun… Eso… ¿_Eso_ es _Latria_?

Momotarou miró a Aiichiro, y todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía dentro, se convirtió en pánico cuando el joven le mostró el dorso de su mano, hinchado y enrojecido por la picadura de la araña.

o—o

En menos de dos minutos, los dormitorios de Samezuka se convirtieron en lo más parecido a un manicomio que Sousuke había visto en su vida. Los gritos histéricos de Aiichiro y Momotarou no sólo alarmaron a Rin y a él, sino que también atrajeron a muchos otros alumnos.

Aiichiro lloraba, Momotarou intentaba explicar, también con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, lo que había pasado, Rin parecía a punto de sucumbir al llanto junto a ellos mientras trataba de montar una historia coherente con las frases entrecortadas de sus amigos; y Sousuke…

Sousuke miraba a la araña que seguía inmóvil en la cama de Aiichiro, dividido entre el deseo de matarla de un pisotón y el de matarse él tirándose por la ventana para dejar de oírlos a todos.

Finalmente, el jaleo atrajo al conserje, que después de que Rin le explicase lo ocurrido metió a la araña en una bolsa y se llevó a un asustado Aiichiro al hospital, delegando en el capitán del equipo de natación la tarea de restablecer el orden en los dormitorios. Unos cuantos gritos enfadados más tarde, todos los alumnos volvían a sus habitaciones.

Salvo Momotarou. Rin se encargó de arrastrar al joven a su habitación mientras Sousuke, que no tenía muchas ganas de involucrarse, trepaba a la litera superior.

Momotarou parecía encogerse más y más a cada segundo que pasaba bajo la mirada iracunda de Rin, que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y los dientes asomando amenazadoramente entre sus labios. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas del menor, y Sousuke casi olvidó su propósito de no intervenir al despegar los labios para pedirle a su amigo que no fuera tan duro con el chaval.

—Tenías una araña —dijo Rin varios minutos más tarde, en una voz sorprendentemente baja, casi tranquila. Sin embargo, Sousuke lo conocía demasiado y sabía que por dentro estaba hirviendo.

Momotarou bajó la mirada.

—No iba a quedármela… —murmuró—. Me dio curiosidad y la cogí para ver qué era… pero iba a…

—Tenías una araña _venenosa_ en tu habitación —lo interrumpió Rin. Su voz podría haber cortado un diamante.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Momotarou.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Rin nunca había sido alguien que pudiera estar enfadado durante mucho tiempo, y el sincero arrepentimiento que destilaba su amigo no hizo sino ablandarlo. Suspiró, su mirada suavizándose, y descruzó los brazos para poner una mano en el hombro de Momotarou.

—Eh, a mí no me pidas perdón, le ha picado a Ai —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Mejor discúlpate con él cuando vuelva.

o—o

Aiichiro regresó a Samezuka por la tarde, después de una noche sin pegar ojo por la aprensión acumulada en su cuerpo y un día estresante lleno de análisis y pruebas que determinaron que sobreviviría a la picadura de _Latria_.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Momotarou, le sorprendió encontrar el escritorio de su compañero vacío, sin rastro de las cajas que generalmente estaban llenas de insectos y otros animales pequeños.

Estaba seguro de que se había equivocado de habitación, y acababa de salir para comprobar el número grabado en la placa de la puerta cuando alguien lo saludó:

—¡Ai! —Rin se acercó por el pasillo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás mejor?

A modo de respuesta, Aiichiro alzó la mano herida, vendada más por la tranquilidad de su madre que porque realmente sirviese para algo, y asintió. Luego, sin embargo, abrió de nuevo la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Dónde están los animales de Momo-kun? —inquirió tras aceptar que _ésa_ era su habitación.

—Los ha tirado —Aiichiro se volvió hacia Rin, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido—. Anoche él también se asustó bastante, ¿sabes? Además, le ha caído una bronca importante. Esta mañana ha soltado a todos sus bichos en el jardín. Dice que no quiere más accidentes.

—Pero los _adora_ —murmuró Aiichiro, incapaz de asimilar la información. Un Momotarou sin sus animales de encanto incomprendido se le antojaba tan inverosímil como un Haruka al que no le gustase el agua—. ¿Por qué…?

Rin se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.

—¡Nitori-sempai!

Antes de que Aiichiro pudiese hacer algo más que volverse, un torbellino pelirrojo llegó corriendo por el pasillo, abalanzándose sobre él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo del que por unos instantes no supo si saldría con vida.

Cuando logró zafarse de la presa asfixiante, Aiichiro se encontró otra sorpresa: pese al tono entusiasta de su voz, los ojos de Momotarou estaban hundidos, oscurecidos por profundas ojeras. El joven comprendió que él no había sido el único que no había podido dormir.

—Momo, ¿has recogido todos los flotadores? —preguntó Rin, con un deje de severidad que se contradecía con su sonrisa. Cuando Momotarou asintió, el joven se dirigió a su habitación, despidiéndose de ellos agitando una mano.

Dos horas más tarde, mientras hacía deberes, Aiichiro seguía sin poder creer que el escritorio de Momotarou realmente estuviese tan vacío.

—El único animal venenoso era _Latria_ —comentó cuando no pudo soportarlo más.

Momotarou, que escribía prácticamente tumbado sobre su cuaderno, no lo miró.

—Pero no te gustan los escarabajos, ni las orugas, ni los caracoles —replicó, en un tono tan poco alegre que dolía.

—A ti sí.

Le pareció que Momotarou se encogía.

—Pero a ti no. No quiero molestar más —masculló.

o—o

Pese a que al principio Gou había arrastrado a Sousuke al centro comercial con el único propósito de utilizarlo para sujetarle la ropa, no tardó en reaccionar a todos los sonidos lastimeros que el joven empezó a emitir a los quince minutos de entrar en el establecimiento.

Sin embargo, no dejó de comprar. Le sugirió que fuese a dar un paseo mientras ella seguía buscando prendas que cuadrasen con sus gustos, pero Sousuke murmuró algo sobre que no le apetecía y siguió haciendo de perchero, si bien dejó de quejarse.

Casi dos horas más tarde, Gou salía de la tienda con un montón de ropa para el invierno y un Sousuke que parecía volver a ver la luz del sol tras cien años encerrado en una prisión.

—¿Quieres que merendemos algo? —sugirió ella, aún sintiéndose un poco mal por haber obligado al joven a acompañarla.

Sousuke se encogió de hombros, pero cuando se dirigían a una cafetería la tienda de animales captó su atención. Antes de poder objetar, Gou se vio arrastrada por su novio hasta el establecimiento.

A Gou no le gustaban mucho esos lugares, aunque tenía más que ver con el hecho de que su madre nunca había estado muy dispuesta a dejarle tener una mascota que con que realmente le desagradasen los animales. De hecho, podría pasarse horas observando jugar a los dos pequeños labradores que había en una esquina o escuchando cantar al único canario que aún no habían vendido.

No obstante, lo que esa tarde atrajo tanto su atención como la de Sousuke no era ninguno de los animales en exposición.

El compañero de Rin, cuyo nombre Gou nunca lograba recordar, estaba inclinado observando algo, algo que tras acercarse un poco la joven identificó como una tortuga. El animal estaba caminando en ese momento hacia el bebedero, sin percatarse de la fascinación que despertaba.

El suspiro de Sousuke hizo que Gou se volviese hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No debería haberse deshecho de sus bichos —comentó el joven en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de Momotarou.

—Mejor eso a que alguno vuelva a daros un susto como la semana pasada, ¿no? —aportó Gou.

Sousuke no respondió.

o—o

Rin suponía que debería haberlo previsto, pero eso no quitaba que el hecho de que los tiempos de Momotarou llevasen unas semanas batiendo su propio récord de lentitud resultase preocupante.

Y no eran sólo sus tiempos. Desde el incidente con _Latria_, los entrenamientos se habían vuelto demasiado silenciosos. Al principio, Momotarou había intentado rellenar los huecos con comentarios que la mayor parte del tiempo no tenían sentido, pero su determinación apenas había durado unos días. Cuando no estaba chapoteando –Rin no quería pensar en lo que diría Rei si descubría que estaba insinuando que eso era _nadar_–, se sentaba en algún banco, observando a sus compañeros con un puchero.

Rin era consciente de que Momotarou era tremendamente inconstante, pero sabía que si no remontaba pronto el entrenador terminaría hablando seriamente con él, y tenía serias dudas de que eso fuese a traer algo bueno.

Tras meditarlo durante unos minutos, se acercó a Aiichiro, que aún tenía la respiración agitada tras dar veinte vueltas y prestaba atención a la diatriba de Sousuke acerca de todos los puntos que debía corregir para mejorar sus tiempos.

—Oye, Ai —Rin ignoró la mirada ofendida de su mejor amigo—. Tienes que hablar con Momo —dijo, sin rodeos.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, pero luego su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo.

—Lo he intentado —admitió—. Pero no quiere hablar.

Rin se mordió el labio, mirando hacia la piscina. Momotarou parecía estar peleándose con el agua para seguir avanzando una vez más.

—Inténtalo otra vez —pidió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Aiichiro.

No añadió que lo que menos le importaba de todo el asunto era que los tiempos de Momotarou se recuperasen. Rin echaba de menos al niño ruidoso al que todo el equipo había cogido cariño.

o—o

Ese fin de semana, el último de noviembre, los alumnos de Samezuka se quedaron atrapados en el colegio por una tormenta que parecía provenir del punto más profundo del océano y querer engullirlo todo.

Aiichiro se alegró de ello. Estar toda la tarde estudiando al lado de Momotarou era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para hablar con él seriamente.

Aunque no sabía cómo sacar el tema, estaba determinado a lograrlo. Tenía que hacerlo, porque desde que _Latria_ le picase Momotarou se había convertido en un extraño serio y apagado, que sonreía cada vez que veía algún animal pero se interrumpía en mitad de su explicación acerca de él y parecía empequeñecerse aún más. Y Aiichiro nunca había hecho más que quejarse de las mascotas de su compañero, pero ahora que no estaban las echaba de menos. Y echaba de menos ver al Momotarou risueño y entusiasta al que se había acostumbrado.

Cuando vio al muchacho abrir su libro de Biología, soltar un resoplido y cerrarlo de nuevo, dejándolo caer en el escritorio casi con desgana, Aiichiro comprendió que no tendría un mejor momento para comenzar su conversación.

—Creía que Biología era tu asignatura favorita —comentó.

Momotarou lo miró de reojo durante unos segundos; luego observó el libro cerrado.

—Ya me lo sé todo —declaró. Pese a que había dicho lo mismo decenas de veces, en esa ocasión no pareció tan orgulloso de ello como de costumbre.

Aiichiro suspiró. Se le hacía extraño estar en esa situación, ser él quien tuviese que ayudar a alguien, y no estaba seguro de qué había visto Rin en él para confiarle el asunto de recuperar a Momotarou, pero tenía que hacerlo. No sabía cómo, pero encontraría una manera.

—Estás así desde que soltaste a tus animales —dijo, con cierta cautela. Le pareció que Momotarou daba un respingo, como si le hubiese pinchado con un alfiler—. Puedes volver a tenerlos.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No quiero.

—Mentira —Aiichiro se sorprendió ante su propia determinación.

Momotarou subió los pies a la silla, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.

—No quiero molestar —murmuró.

—No molestas —al ver que Momotarou no reaccionaba, Aiichiro se armó de valor para continuar—. Es cierto que no me gustan los animales tanto como a ti, pero sueles tenerlos controlados y los cuidas muy bien.

En esta ocasión, Momotarou giró la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos seguían oscuros, pero sus mejillas se habían encendido por el cumplido.

—Pero _Latria_… —empezó.

Aiichiro paseó los dedos por la zona en la que la araña le había picado. El dorso de su mano estaba exactamente igual que antes de que ocurriese; el único rastro del incidente eran sus recuerdos.

—No puedes controlarlo todo —intentó consolarlo. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, pese a que Momotarou se había disculpado unas quince veces el día que volvió del hospital—. Además, hiciste lo que pudiste. Te pasaste toda la tarde buscándola; que estuviese en mi cama… fue muy mala suerte.

Momotarou se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

Aiichiro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo cuando el rostro de su compañero se iluminó como no lo había hecho en semanas.

o—o

Momotarou encontró ridículamente sencillo sonreír después de descubrir que su compañero de habitación no lo odiaba.

Quizá debería habérselo preguntado directamente, pero la perspectiva de que la respuesta no fuese la deseada simplemente era demasiado aterradora como para enfrentarse a ella. Momotarou había liberado a todos los animales con la esperanza de que eso apaciguara a Aiichiro después de ser el culpable de que hubiese acabado en el hospital, pero incluso a pesar de que ahora podía respirar tranquilo tras casi un mes de incertidumbre no quería volver a llenar el dormitorio de insectos y otros animalitos.

Volvió a divertirse nadando, y probablemente ése fue el principal motivo por el que sus tiempos fuesen de nuevo algo aceptable. Cuando llegó su cumpleaños, a principios de diciembre, Rin habló con él para felicitarlo tanto por haber superado el bache como por sus dieciséis primaveras –o, para ser más exactos, inviernos–.

—Por cierto, ¿piensas volver a llenar tu habitación de bichos? —le preguntó cuando Momotarou logró bajar de la nube de orgullo en la que lo había dejado el elogio del capitán del equipo. Se dirigían juntos a los dormitorios.

Momotarou resistió la urgencia de pedirle que dejara de agrupar a todos los animales a los que no podía ponerles un nombre exacto en esa categoría. En su lugar, se concentró en la cuestión.

—No lo sé —admitió, deteniéndose ante la puerta de su habitación—. Hasta luego —se despidió, abriendo la puerta.

Encontró a Aiichiro sentado en su cama, hojeando su libro de Química. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la caja que había sobre su escritorio. Se quedó observándola durante un rato, apoyado en la puerta cerrada.

—Es para ti —apuntó Aiichiro tras alzar la mirada y comprobar que Momotarou no había avanzado ni un paso en los últimos minutos.

—Pero… —Momotarou frunció el ceño, acercándose a la caja con cautela, como si fuese a morderle—. Nitori-sempai, no hacía falta…

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? —lo interrumpió Aiichiro, sonriendo—. Ábrela.

Advirtiendo los pequeños agujeros en los laterales de la caja, Momotarou le quitó la tapadera.

Y estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas.

Había un ser más pequeño que la palma de su mano, blanco y negro y con una larga cola que se perdía entre las tiras de papel entre las que estaba posado, observándolo con tanta sorpresa como la que el muchacho sentía. Ahogando un grito, Momotarou se inclinó para ver mejor a la rata.

—Es… es… —empezó, acercando los dedos al animal con cautela. La rata los olisqueó con curiosidad, y, tras unos segundos, apoyó una pata en su uña. Momotarou la cogió con cautela y la puso en la palma de su mano, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo diminuto.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Aiichiro, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él.

Momotarou asintió, entusiasmado, acariciando al animal con un dedo.

—¡Es genial! ¡Muchas gracias! Oh, chiquitina, perdona —se disculpó cuando la rata se encogió, alarmada ante el incremento de volumen. Miró de nuevo a su amigo—. ¿Por qué?

Aiichiro suspiró, y sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de rosa.

—Porque te gustan los animales, pero sigues sin querer coger más insectos por si me molesta.

—Es que te molestan —murmuró Momotarou, agradeciendo la excusa que su nueva mascota le brindaba para no tener que mirar a Aiichiro.

—Pero a ti no —algo en la voz del joven, quizá la impotencia que se mezclaba con la obstinación, como si le frustrara no poder explicarle bien a Momotarou lo que quería decir, obligó al muchacho a alzar la mirada—. Y desde que no los tienes estás… raro. Así que pensé que si te regalaba un animal te entraría en la cabeza que prefiero pasarme la tarde huyendo de tus bichos a… a…

Momotarou notó su propio rostro encenderse a la par que el de Aiichiro, y una parte de él agradeció que el joven se quedase tartamudeando en lugar de terminar la oración.

—Vale —cortó sus balbuceos, bajando la mirada de nuevo hacia la rata—. ¿Puedo llamarla _Latria_?

Ambos rieron.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Desde aquí quiero mirar con odio a ciertos fanartistas y fickers, porque yo shippeaba a Ai y Momo en plan "oh, mira, son monos" hasta que leí y vi cosas adorables de ellos y ahora sin comerlo ni beberlo no me los imagino separados. Aunque esto ha sido más un acercamiento que otra cosa.

Oh, antes de que se me olvide. Cosas de biología que tengo que aclarar.

Los Terídidos son una familia de arañas. Entre ellos está el género _Latrodectus_, también conocido como viuda negra. Que fue lo que se había escondido en la cama del pobre Ai. Por cierto: sí, son venenosas y es más que recomendable que te vea un médico si te pica una, pero no hace falta perder la cabeza, porque el veneno tarda sus cuantas horas en hacer efecto. Vamos, que da tiempo.

Y con esto y un bizcocho... Sí, también he aprovechado para mencionar otras parejas, algunas de las cuales ya he escrito, otras de las que planeo escribir. Y eso.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
